


Wedding Dance

by LetsJustWrite



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Romance, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 22:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsJustWrite/pseuds/LetsJustWrite
Summary: Eponine couldn’t believe she was here, doing this, one arm around Cosette’s waist, the other stretched out to hold Cosette’s hand in the air.





	Wedding Dance

**Author's Note:**

> prompts: dancing

Eponine couldn’t believe she was here, doing this, one arm around Cosette’s waist, the other stretched out to hold Cosette’s hand in the air.

Step forward, and to the side, and to the side again. Twirl and Cosette was in her arms, looking up at her, grinning, out of breath. Then she came up to kiss her and everyone around them cheered but Eponine didn’t hear it. They were married. Actually married. It hadn’t seemed real until now, even when the official had pronounced them wife and wife, but now it did, it was real, and Eponine kissed Cosette back.


End file.
